


Movie Marathon-ing

by phantxmic



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Based off a tumblr text post-Albert interrupts a movie marathon.





	Movie Marathon-ing

Race let out a soft whine as Albert lifted up the bowl of popcorn, just barely out of his reach, "C'mon, I'm hungry!"

"No way, this is my bowl, get ya own!" Albert snickered in triumph, only to have Race stand on his knees and successfully grab a handful, "You shit!"

"Haha, I win!" Race teased, flicking a few pieces of buttery popcorn into his mouth. 

Albert rolled his eyes and glanced down towards the beautiful sight now near his face, "Oh, what do we have here?~" With his free hand, Albert gave Race's ass a playful squeeze, causing his boyfriend to squeak. 

"Ey, no touchin' the merchandise when we're marathon-ing!" Race slapped Albert's hand away, bouncing back onto his spot on the couch. 

"C'mon, handsome," Albert cooed, setting the bowl down on the coffee table and scooting closer to him, "Lord of the Rings can wait a while, can't it?"

"Lord of the Rings waits for no one!" Race nudged him playfully, rolling his eyes. 

Albert nipped at his ear, "Well neither does Albert..." He smirked as he brushed a thumb across his cheek, now kissing his jawline, "C'mon, little prince...I'll do whateve'h ya want me to~" The hand on his cheek drifted down his body and squeezed his waist, causing the blonde boy to moan out suddenly. 

Race whined softly and glanced from the movie to his boyfriend, considering his options before murmuring, "Let me sit on your face?"

"Anything your little heart desires, doll," Albert grinned, letting out a sharp gasp as Race suddenly pushed him down with one hand, "Oh, alright then, wastin' no time~"

"Oh, just shuddup, Albert," Race took off Albert's beanie and threw it behind him, immediately tugging his shirt off afterwards. 

"Oooh strippin' for me? What a good night..." Albert smirked and leaned back, relaxing against the soft couch. Race frowned and pulled his jeans and boxers off, immediately adjusting to hover above Albert. 

"God, you talk too much," Race slowly lowered himself against Albert's mouth and gasped as his soft lips brushed against his aching core, "Oh, s-shit..." He held onto the arm of the couch and rocked his hips slowly, his breath hitching, "Oh Albert...!" He gasped as Albert slowly began to mouth at his core, his tongue gently lapping at his sensitive nub of flesh. Race arched his back and whimpered out in his high pitch, "Babe, f-fuck, please, more!" He begged out. 

"Ye'h, you want more?" Albert cooed against his core, "I know you love this...and you love it when I talk to you like this, ye'h?" Race nodded weakly, using one hand to cover his mouth, and Albert immediately grabbed his hand, "Ah-ah, doll, don't hide your pretty noises from me...I wanna hear you scream," Albert pushed deeper into his core, mouthing hungrily at him and dipping his tongue in and out of his entrance rapidly. He snuck a hand down his jeans to begin stroking himself quickly while he eagerly ate his boyfriend out. 

Race threw his head back and cried in bliss, "Albert! Albert, faster, more, more, g-god just give me more!" He rolled his hips eagerly before Albert gripped to his hips with one hand. 

"Stay still," Albert commanded, mouthing at Race faster and faster, his stroking soon matching that pace. 

"Yes, yes!" Race let out heavenly moans that drove Albert crazy, "That's it, Albert, that's it, fuck, don't stop, I'm so fucking close, Albert! Please!" Albert gently squeezed his waist to give him an okay, and Race was tipped over the edge in no time, "Fuckfuck _fuckfuckfuck!_ " Albert lapped at his flesh until his orgasm stopped. 

Race panted and climbed off of him, watching as Albert stroked himself quickly. "C'mon, baby..." Race murmured in his ear, petting his cheek, "You can do it...you made me feel so fuckin good, Albert..." He moaned to him, nipping at his jaw. 

"F-fuck, fuck, I-I...shit, shit, oh my god _fuck!_ " Albert let out loud groans as he spilt all over his hand, panting softly and biting his lip, "Oh shit, baby..." 

Race snickered, "Haha, now you need a shower!" He teased, planting a loving kiss on his cheek. 

"Only if you'll join me," Albert winked with a grin, reaching up to catch Race's lips for a kiss. Race happily obliged and kissed him gently, cupping his soft cheek. 

"Deal."


End file.
